


It Was a Lasting Impression

by shockboob



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Bluepulse, Bluepulse Bash, Future, M/M, Touch, WIN, WWII, Zombie, bluepulse week, crash, snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockboob/pseuds/shockboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works for BluePulse Bash/BluePulse Week. (http://bluepulse-bash.tumblr.com/about)<br/>Seven chapters will be posted throughout the week of March 17th and March 23rd. Chapters vary on rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write porn, bare with me here.

Jaime smirked as Bart practically jumped into his bare lap. They never had the privacy or time anymore to be together like this. After months of craving the smallest of touches they finally had found the opportunity, and like wild animals they seized it by the throat.

Bart was placing kisses all over Jaime’s face, quickly trying to progress while treasuring each facial connection; Jaime’s lubed fingers traced around Bart’s puckered ring. As Jaime finally slid a finger in, the speedster nipped at the others jawbone, getting a small sound of approval from him. With his free hand, Jaime titled Bart’s head up so he could latch onto the others neck, slowly leaving red marks as he moved his finger inside the warm orifice.

After slipping in a second finger, Bart started to vibrate himself around Jaime’s digits.

‘ _Retraso, amor._ ’

‘W-what?’ Bart huffed out, slowing his movement.

‘Slow down, just enjoy this.’ Jaime placed soft, wet kisses down Bart’s jaw to his chest as he inserted a third finger. Slowly he thrusts his fingers, prepping Bart for his member. ‘We might not be able to do this again for a long while.’

He kissed Bart as he slowly slipped his fingers out, the rust haired boy trembling from the loss. Bart ground his member against Jaime’s.

‘Come on, then let’s do this, please, Jaime.’ He practically moaned out his name, forcing the other to give in and slowly insert himself into the other. Thrusts starting off slow, until Bart vibrated himself on Jaime’s cock. Movements became quick and rough, but meaningful. Bart was pushed back into the mattress as Jaime stood and thrust into him. All that could be heard was the rough breathing and wetness of lips sloppily crashing together. The speedster might as well have been bent in half by how close they were trying to get, practically melting into one another as they released.

They stayed locked into their tangle for a few minutes, catching their breath between sweet kisses. Finally Jaime pulled away and rolled onto the bed, pulling Bart close to him.

Bart was quiet, his chest slowly rising and falling as he snuggled to Jaime’s bare chest.

‘Hey, you okay, _tesoro_?’ the Hispanic panted as he stroked his fingers though the speedsters hair.

‘That, that was totally crash.’ Bart smiled as he kissed the other.


	2. Day Two – Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bart faded back to the future at the end of Endgame.  
> Fairly short chapter.

_I should have told you._

_So long ago, I had plenty of opportunities to tell you, but I didn’t._

_Even though we saved the earth, and I saved you, you really saved me. I’m alone now though._

 

_Jaime… I miss you so much._

Bart sunk to his knees in front of the polished stone.

 

The cemetery was old and hardly taken care of anymore. Except for the single grave adorned with words of Spanish. He had lived a long life, probably thanks to the scarab, a carving of which was on top of the grave.  Jaime Reyes never married, nor did he have children. Bart spent many months looking at old records about the league, finding out that Jaime spent his time in the league doing average hero work, putting himself in danger mostly, and researching time travel to the future. Once he was older he retired and spent all his time doing research, up until the day he died.

 

_All those years you spent trying to reach me, and you never even knew._

 

_I should have told you that I loved you. I love you._


	3. Day Three – AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like WWII history, this is a little eh, but (un-super) WWII AU's are also just tops.

The Spanish man quietly followed the soldier out of the crumbling building. Jaime Reyes had been in France studying when the war was started. Right now, a young American soldier had come to his aid. The soldier was about Jaime’s age by looks, but not by maturity. He seemed to ramble on about what was going on in other parts of Europe, sometimes placing his hand upon the others shoulder. He talked about how the allies were all working to liberate France soon and even if they liberated one city it may be able to start an uprising in other cities. 

‘You know, a couple soldiers and I were sent out here to look for any survivors. I didn’t expect to find anyone.’ He paused contemplating what he would say next, ‘There are so many bodies on the streets. I guess you were lucky this building didn’t fall to pieces right away.’

Jaime stayed silent for he didn’t want to talk. He was good with many languages; his father traveled a lot and brought Jaime with him while his mother stayed in Spain, hence his situation. The American looked at him strangely.

‘You probably don’t understand me, but I’ll protect you. Do you have any family in the area? Famille?’

Jaime shook his head.

‘Right, sorry. We got to get to the rendezvous point. The others will be waiting for us there.’

The two of them reached the bright street above and walked about a block before gunshots went off in the distance.

‘They’re still out fighting. I can’t advance with a civilian until it’s safe. C’mon, this building here is sturdy. Let’s get to the basement of it and wait until it’s dark.’ As they headed down into the basement of the dark building the solider took a small radio out of his pack and placed it on a metal table. He slowly turned the dials until he got some kind of reading. ‘Rendezvous, this is officer Bart Allen, I have found one civilian but there is fire nearby and we can’t risk movement until dark, over.’

After a bit a static reply came over the speaker, ‘We read you, Allen. Fire has gone off near the rendezvous, it is not safe to move currently. Soldiers are out defending. We will radio you when it should be safe to proceed. Until then stay put. Over.’

‘Roger that, over.’

He left the radio where it was and sat against the wall with Jaime. They sat silently for a bit before Jaime spoke up, ‘Why did you bother coming to look for people in a town that had already been destroyed?’  
‘Recovery. It’s my job to look for survivors. Enemy or not.’ More silence. Gunshots could still be heard even from the dark basement. ‘So, was your family in France?’ 

‘No. Thank god. They are still in Spain.’

‘Ah, they are probably worried sick about you being here. Why are you here?’

‘Studying.’

‘Ah, that’s neat. I wish I could have done that. I got drafted pretty fast.’

A loud explosion was heard. It shook the building and Bart look horrified. 

‘Are you scared?’ Jaime asked.

‘Hey, I’m a kid, just like you. Would you be scared knowing that the fate of a continent is up to how much you can do?’

‘Yeah…’ Jaime grabbed a hold of the soldiers’ hand. It was small and shaking. The clothes and packs made him look larger, but this soldier Bart Allen, was indeed still a child, much like Jaime Reyes. ‘We are all scared I guess.’

‘When scared people stand together they are strong. I’ll keep you safe…um..’

‘Jaime. Jaime Reyes.’

‘Bart Allen.’

‘We will keep each other safe.’


	4. Day Four – Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you write about food? Hell if I know. I gave it a shot though. :s

‘Dammit Bart, you’re going to eat me out of house and home!’

Bart playfully elbowed the other as he continued shoving his face with whatever he could find in the fridge, ‘C’mon Blue, I didn’t get to eat anything this morning, and you knew I was coming over!’

‘My mamá is going to come home and find the fridge empty, who do you think she will blame?’

‘I’m sorry, I’m just really hungry.’ Bart stated as his stomach growled.

‘Oh, _fine_. Eat to your hearts content.’

‘Thanks, her-man-oh.’ The speedster rushed back to the fridge and gathered what else he could find to eat before heading to the pantry. He managed quite the stack of food. He was just as quickly consuming it as he found it.

The other boy stayed seated at the kitchen table with his index fingers on his temple, homework was not easy when Bart was running around the kitchen crunching on anything edible.

 _“Jaime Reyes, the Impulse is distracting you. I detect hemicrania continua on the left of your cranium. Disposal of the Impulse is optimal.”_ Jaime ignored Khaji Da and continued trying to work.

‘Bart, maybe if you stopped running around the kitchen you wouldn’t get hungry so fast.’

The speedster soon stood beside Jaime’s chair, ‘Me? Stop running? Not crash. I’m all about running!’

‘I know, I know but you-‘ Jaime stifled a laugh, ‘You.’

‘What?’

‘You’ve got whipped cream on your nose.’ The Hispanic boy explained as he swiped it off with his thumb.

‘O-oh!’ Bart blushed, Jaime was still laughing, and going on about Bart eating so fast he missed his mouth. In response Bart deemed it appropriate to share some of the canned whipped cream with the other, by spraying it on his face. ‘There, now who’s got the cream on their face.’

Jaime stood and pressed his face to Bart’s, ‘We both do now. C’mon, you won’t satisfy hunger with whipped cream. I’ll make you a real snack, but first, I want this cream off my face.’

Bart swiped some of the cream off Jaime’s nose, laughing.


	5. Day Five – Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the compound in the Reach drinks had a faulty formula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this kind of being an AU. Kind of.  
> Zombies man, I probably was watching TWD when I wrote this. Okay.

The clacking of the metal door startled Jaime from the small fire he had in front of him. Bart sped into the room, a large bag slung over his shoulder. The other quickly jumped up and grabbed the speedster by the waist, bringing him into a kiss.

 

‘I was worried about you. You took longer than we said.’

 

‘It’s okay! Remember, I’m the fastest. I have to do supply runs. ‘

 

‘Yeah, but you don’t have the physical strength to be out there alone, especially with how little food you are running on.’

 

‘Jaime it’s okay.’ He put down the bag and gripped the other around the shoulders tightly hugging him, ‘I didn’t run into any trouble, in fact, I found extra food and medical supplies in a building close by, that’s why it took longer.’

 

‘You should have come back and told me what you found, we could have both scouted it tomorrow.’

 

‘Tomorrow would have been too late, now come sit down, we need to change that bandage. How’s Khaji Da doing?’

 

‘Angry.’

 

Bart placed a light kiss on the scarab. ‘Don’t worry. Everything will be okay.’

 

‘Zombies, who knew the Reach’s drinks would turn people into, into _fucking zombies!’_

‘No one did, Jaime.’

 

‘We should have been able to prevent this.’

 

‘It’s okay. Batman is trying to find some type of cure right? The whole league is working on it in the watch tower.’

 

‘Yeah but communications to the watch tower have been down for weeks. For all we know they could have abandoned us.’

 

‘They wouldn’t do that, Jaime. You know they wouldn’t.’ Bart placed a sweet kiss on the others shoulder. ‘Now please, calm down and stop moving. You’ll rip your stitches if you aren’t careful.’

 

‘I should be healed already.’

 

‘We are all weak from lack of food. Khaji Da has been working hard to keep infection out of your body. Just, be patient, please, please Jaime.’

 

‘I’m sorry. You’ve been through one apocalypse before. I shouldn’t treat you like this, you are only trying to help.’

 

‘It’s okay.’ Bart hugged Jaime to him closely, ‘Everything will be okay… one day.’


	6. Day Six – Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with the time-stream unless you want to break everyones heart.

It had happened.

Finally the Reach had been stopped and things were looking normal. Jaime was normal. Bart ran to the Blue Beetle, embracing him tightly.

 

‘You did it, hermano.’ Jaime returned the gesture. ‘You saved the future.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Bart breathed out shakily on Jaime’s amour, ‘we _won._ ’

 

They both knew what this meant however. Just because things had been saved didn’t mean they would be normal again, in fact they would never be the same again.

It was already happening, and both held tight to each other as well as they could.

 

Bart was fading away.

 

‘We stopped it, that means I never-‘

 

‘I know.’

 

‘I never had to come back.’ Both remained silent as Bart slowly dispersed away, ‘Hey, Jaime, do you think we will remember each other?’

 

‘I hope so, vida mía, I hope so.’

 

‘Vida mía … I haven’t heard that before.’

 

‘Darling, one who you love dearly…life.’

 

At this point tears were slipping from their eyes; Bart tilted his head off of Jaime’s chest and met lips with the other.

 

‘Please remember me…’

 

‘Don’t cry, cariño, we won.’

 

Bart had vanished away.


	7. Day Seven – Touch

It was warm. It was gentle.

It was meaningful.

 

Soft touches on skin, light breathing, sweet kisses.

It was love.

 

In these moments the two of them truly felt full, alive, happy, real. Only with each other. Fingers intertwined, long, lasting gazes. That was all they needed.

 

Their lips upon each others vanished all the troubles they may have to face, all the days that they were afraid for, they only needed each other.

 

Hands wandering up spines, lips trailing down torsos. Caressing every inch of the others face.

 

The sweet sound of hearts beating, feeling someone you love, and their heart beating so close to yours, you felt heavenly.

 

If they left right this moment you could swear you would die, you would simply fade away. Be left to not existing.

 

The kisses that were left down a pale neck as the other whispered lovingly in his native tongue. Just holding each other, not kissing, not petting, just holding. It felt like the world around them had stopped, they had all the time so spend tangled together. They were inseparable, and if time had stopped they would spend eternity locked like this, because that is what felt right.

 

That is what felt like rest. Should a final rest find them now, they would openly embrace it, the only thing to draw them from it would be the buzzing alarm which would bring the world back to them. Cause them to rise and separate with one last lingering touch and a heartfelt ‘I love you.’


End file.
